


Domesticated Foxes, cast of non cannon characters

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Domesticated Foxes [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: For those of you trying to keep track of all the OC's in what is becoming a rather sprawling work.Including a full family tree for the Fox Clan.
Series: Domesticated Foxes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443574
Comments: 2





	Domesticated Foxes, cast of non cannon characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedievalContessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalContessa/gifts).



** Additional Cast of Characters **

** Ayame’s Extended Family **

General Mathew Winters- Amy’s Father

Rina Winters- Amy’s mother

Mathew Winters- Amy’s older brother

May winters- Matt’s wife

Sara Winters- Matt’s daughters

Hana Winters- Matt’s daughters

Ken Winters – Amy’s younger brother

** Ayame’s Team and Other Members of the Larger Fox Clan **

Myamoto Taiki- Member of Ayame’s team. Call sign samurai

Uchida Haru- Member of Ayame’s team. Call sign demon

Ota Kiyoko – Former member of Ayame’s team. Callsign Sparrow. Married to Crown Prince Hideyoshi

Nobu Shoda- Daisuki’s brother. Call sign Yari

Yuma (family name unknown)- Novice member of Ayame’s team. Call sign flame

Hikari (family name unknown)- Fox Clan Trainee. 

** Other **

Fredrick Williams- Daisuki’s Life Partner. Fashion designer.

Brian Braddock- SAS sniper. Sam Wilson’s boyfriend. Long-time friend of Ayame.

Dane Whitman- MI5 agent. Call sign Black Knight. Brian’s best friend.

Falsa Whitman- Scotland Yard IT specialist. Dane’s wife.

Hideyoshi- crown prince of Japan

Hideo- Kiki and Hideyoshi’s baby


End file.
